


The World Burned

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Two Superhero’s on the most Wanted board, But you had no good memories surrounding them.





	The World Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is a prompt I had found on Pinterest and had to drabble out. There isn't much to it, just kinda in the feels but not angsty of fluffy or anything really. Idk.. Hope you like it

Pictures of the Avengers flashed on the Television, headlines of something about a “civil war” scrolling across the screen. You sat with your roommate on the couch, music playing over the muted TV, an abandoned game on the coffee table. The faces of Captain America and the Winter soldier popped up on a wanted poster. You sighed, turning your attention anywhere but the TV.

    “What’s wrong, sugar?” Your roommate asked, nudging you with her foot.

    “Nothing, just think they misunderstood Buck’s intentions. A big fight over nothing.” You muttered.

    **“Wait, you knew him? Personally?”**

**“I knew all of them,” you murmured. “At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago.”**

**“What were they like?”**

**Some crumpled copy of a smile crossed your face. “They were going to change the world.”**

    “Tell me about them?” She pleaded, curling into you. Nodding your head, you obliged.

___________________

    _You had met Tony first, interning for him long before he was Iron Man. You were as high in the company as you could climb, the only person higher (besides Tony and Obadiah) was Pepper Potts. She was your equal, Determined, level headed, but would do anything for Tony. Her vision was clouded at times, and the mission her eyes held solely encompassed him, his rise, and his happiness. That’s why you were there, and your “batting for the devil” attitude kept you at ends with her, only getting through to Tony on occasion._

_You didn’t blame his outlook. For a man who had only been told no, he finally was able to say yes to his own visions, his own future. He was intelligent, and although he made a mess of things, he tended to right them the only way he knew how, Money. Parties, fancy gifts, material things showed his apologies. He was a rather quiet man after all, and you respected him for recognizing his mistakes, even if it was long after you cleaned them up._

_Then, the Avengers began. Fury and Maria were always set on the mission, and doing what they felt was right in the moment. They weren’t bad people, they weren’t wrong, but often what was right wasn’t as easy as doing. It needed loopholes and secrets._

_Steve came next, the man out of time. You had been tasked with helping him adjust. He was always running into the fight, and never backing down. He’d fight until there was nothing left to give, not like you expected different. The man didn’t expect to be more than a sickly teen in Brooklyn, But even then he never ran away. He was prideful, and had one tiny piece of Kryptonite, James Barnes._

_Barnes, Bucky ‘Buck’ Barnes. All the nicknames and he was Steve’s weakness, Steve’s Love. His poor hurt self drew Steve to protect him much like Bucky did for him. You had fallen for him, too. Late night hot chocolates when sleep wouldn’t come, Talking until the sun rose. A man who was barred and contained, that was a small lost puppy who liked when you played with his hair._

_Natasha and Clint were the ultimate Team, and rarely would you see them fight each other without a surrender for a win. They didn’t like conflict, hated to see people first. But they would bend the rules if people were caught in the middle, and deal with the consequences later._

_Bruce, the quiet level headed Doctor was your hope to keep the team sane, but even he was questionable when it came to the Hulk. It wasn’t his fault, but Hulk had a different set of Morals, and you believed they often fought each other on right and wrong._

_Thor, Prince of Asgard, didn’t mean to cause problems, but Midgard was knew and foreign to him and things happened he had no concept of understanding. His good was misplaced._

______________________________

You told her of all of them, the laughs you shared while you worked for Stark up until Sokovia and the addition of Wanda and Vision.

“They were a group of exceptional people, with the plans and power to make a difference. They were normal people, but headstrong. I have never met a more diverse group of people who butt heads so frequently but still work flawlessly together.” You said, sighing and looking back at the TV, still broadcasting about the incident hours later.

“Wow, You miss them. I can tell.” Your roommate looked up to you, tears glistening your cheeks as you thought back to the thrill and heartbreak you left with the only family you knew.

“I do. But I couldn’t watch as they tore each other apart. I didn’t want to stay in the middle of their internal battles. They were back and forth on everything, they tore themselves apart choosing sides. They broke promises and trust for their own gain.” Taking a breath you looked out the window on the other side of the room, To the Avengers Tower across the park. “I loved them, I was indebted to them. They set out to change the world, **and around them, the world burned.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you don't mind, leave feedback on if you liked something, hated something, if I need warnings, whatever honestly, It'd be nice to hear from y'all. Haven't been inspired to write recently sooo yeah.


End file.
